From the prior art, it is known to produce the adjustment movement of the camshaft by way of wear-free and no-contact brake systems.
An adjustment device for a camshaft of an internal combustion engine is known from DE 103 55 560 A1, which comprises a drive input element driven by a crankshaft of the engine, a drive output element that drives the camshaft of the engine and a control element, which is acted upon by a brake, such that a relative rotation between the drive input element and the drive output element can be produced by varying the braking torque on the control element. In this, the structural form of the adjustment device allows any desired phase angle between the said drive input and drive output elements. The brake is made as an electromagnetic brake that works without contact. Preferably a hysteresis brake is used, whose braking torque is independent of speed.
Owing to the necessary components that work without contact, such systems are disadvantageously expensive and they also require fail-safe, locking means for which an additional actuator is needed.
Thus, the purpose of the present invention is to indicate an adjustment device for a camshaft, which can be produced inexpensively.